Hope of a Planet
by KatsyKat
Summary: Ok, DBZSM crossover, Starring mainly ChibiUsa & Gohan! Aww... Doesn't that just sound cute? Well, I'm the author and I'm telling you it does. Please R&R.
1. Preparations

Ok, this will be a pretty long series. It invovles DragonBallZ and Sailor Moon: particularly Chibi-Usa. It is NOT your normal crossover. At least I don't think so, and it's my first attempt at a crossover, so PLEASE let me know how I'm doing. GOOD or BAD.   
  
A little note: This will take place almost entirely in the DBZ world, but this first part is sort of an-almost-wannabe preview, and it sets it all up. So it is set in the Sailor Moon world. And you'll find out the reason for the series's name... much later. This takes place at basically the beginning of both series'.  
  
That said the only thing I have to declare is,... I don't own or claim to own any part of either DragonBallZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
******************  
Hope of a Planet  
******************  
  
  
2 year old Chibi-Usa was sitting on the floor of the throne room playing with a priceless crystalline vase and a few roses, when a maid happened to walk in. She screamed as she saw the roses circling the vase in mid-air.   
  
Chibi-Usa was startled by the scream and began to cry as the flowers and vase simotanously crashed to the floor. When the head butler came in, the maid was quick to blame the infant but made no mention of the hovering vase.  
  
A year later, Chibi-Usa was sitting in front of the Christmas tree. Her nurse had brought her down early, and rushed off to attend to her other duties. Chibi-Usa innocently tottered over to the tree and reached for the pretty candles lined all around the huge evergreen.   
  
The flames leapt off of the candle wicks and danced in the air. When the door opened, Chibi-Usa turned towards it and the flames fell to the tree setting it on fire. It wasn't really a major incident. Nothing was really damaged. No one hurt. So it was listed as a freak accident.  
  
However, at age 4, so many things began happening around Chibi-Usa that it became difficult to dismiss them. After being denied cookies, she was found sitting on top of the refrigerator, eating out of the jar, leaving no clue as to how she had gotten up there.   
  
After losing her favorite stuffed animal, she was found at three am after a frantic search, in the garden under a bush, sleeping with her bunny in arms, where she presumably left it earlier. However, there was no way for her to have gotten out of the palace without several guards noticing.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were beginning to become worried. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Serenity told her husband one night after the meetings for the day were finished, as they headed to their room. "I've already tried to control her with the aid of the Ginshouzu, but it isn't working. She seems to have some sort of teleporting ability and Ami also believes she has telekinesis. Half of the time, no one has a clue as to where or when she's going to pop up. I have maids and nanny's threatening to quit every day." She put a hand to her forehead.   
  
Endymion put his arm around his wife. "Have you tired talking to her? She's very bright..."  
  
Serenity cut him off. "She doesn't remember. Of at least she says she doesn't. I believe her. She seems to be genuinely scared of these... powers. SHE doesn't really understand what's happening. WE don't understand what's happening*" she stopped ranting and sighed, "We need help, Endymion. No one here knows what to do."  
  
As if on cue, there was a flash and from out of a portal stepped a long dark-green-haired Senshi.   
  
"Pluto!?!" said a shocked Serenity as she abruptly stopped walking.  
  
Sailor Pluto bowed. "Your highness'. I must apologize for intruding..."  
  
"Nonsense." spoke Endymion immediately his eyes reflecting both kindness and concern.   
  
"You're always welcome." smiled Serenity warmly.  
  
Pluto gave a rare smile before closing her eyes briefly and resolving herself to the task at hand. "Thank you. You see, I would have waited until tomorrow, but the matter of which I must speak is urgent."  
  
Serenity and Endymion glanced at each other for a moment, fear evident in both their faces, before turning back to Pluto. "Yes?" asked Endymion.  
  
"I came to speak of, Small Lady." Pluto stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh, you mean..." started Serenity only to be cut off by Pluto.  
  
"Yes. I am aware of the difficulties you have been having with her. Her powers are great, and it is impossible to train her properly here."  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow, "Train?" he asked curiously.  
  
Pluto sighed. "Right now, she has no conscious control of her powers. She needs to learn to harness them. I thought that she could wait until..." Pluto shook her head. "I was wrong. Her powers are manifesting much sooner than I expected. Fortunately I do know a place where, I believe, her powers can be properly brought under control,... ..." Pluto paused a minute before continuing, "Unfortunately, she will have to leave this dimension."  
  
"Leave this DIMENSION??" asked Serenity as Endymion stared in shock.  
  
Pluto nodded. "I know it sound's impossible, but I assure you it is the only way. If Chibi-Usa does not learn to control her powers it is very likely that she will wind up hurting herself or another.... very soon." she added in a low voice.  
  
"You've foreseen this?" asked Endymion.  
  
Pluto was silent, although she did raise her eyebrow slightly as if to say, 'you think I'm going to be tricked into telling you just like that?'  
  
Endymion sighed and grabbed his wife around the waist to support her, as he watched Serenity waver slightly, her eyes tearing over. After a long silence, she spoke. "How long does she need to be gone?"   
  
Pluto sighed. "I'm not sure."  
  
Endymion nodded, deciding for both he and his wife. "Chibi-Usa will be ready to go in the morning." he told Pluto quickly as he turned to embrace Serenity.  
  
Pluto nodded, as she watched Endymion comfort the Queen. Her green eyes were briefly clouded, but she bowed and went back through her portal post haste. Stepping into the room of the time gate she leaned against the time key briefly. 'That was harder than I thought it would be.'   
  
She straightened up. 'Now to secure the other end of Small Lady's departure.' With that, she waved her garnet rod and stepped though a gate, framed with seven numbered golden balls.  



	2. Small Lady's Departure

First off: THANK YOU!!! To all the peeps who reviewed my first chapter/prologue! (you know who you are) I'm posting this extra-early just for you guys, even though I wasn't planning on posting it for a few days. My sister gave me the flu and it hurts my head to stare at the screen, let alone SPELL CHECK, so please ignore any and all mistakes in that department as well as grammar.  
  
That said, um... oh yeah. I don't own any part of DBZ or SM. duh.   
  
  
************************  
Hope of a Planet ch 2  
************************  
  
  
Kami was peacefully watching the fourth month of Son Gohan's training under Piccolo. Or rather his survival course. As he stood on the edge of his lookout staring out, he did not see the portal open behind him, nor did he hear the woman step out of it. However, he did call over his shoulder. "Sailor Pluto. It has been a long time. To what do I owe the honor?"  
  
Pluto smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, Kami-sama. Sometimes I think that you also have the ability to see into the future."  
  
Kami shook his head turning. "You know I cannot, and yet I do know you must have serious business on your hands if you're referring to me as Kami-*sama*."   
  
Pluto nodded. "It is indeed. I have a favor to ask."  
  
Kami nodded back solemnly. "If it is anything within my power, you know I will try to help."  
  
Pluto explained Chibi-Usa's situation, to Kami, telling him specifically about the powers that she has been displaying and the damage that she could cause. He listened gravely and sighed. "You know that what you ask could throw both our worlds out of sync, and it may not be possible for her to go back."  
  
Pluto nodded. "But this world is the most similar to ours. The least likely to be thrown out of sync. And there is no one... No one that I would trust to train her in our world. Her powers are, to put it bluntly, out of control. She may very soon destroy our timeline completely if something is not done."  
  
"She is that powerful?" he asked amazed.  
  
"She will be. I have foreseen it." Pluto confided.  
  
"And her parents.." Kami began, only to be cut off by Pluto.  
  
"That is a delicate matter. She believes that the King and the Queen are her parents,... when in reality..."  
  
"The King is not." Finished Kami.  
  
Pluto's eyes grew wide. "How did you..."  
  
Kami smiled. "I have my ways. And from what I hear, she very much resembles her grandmother, the late Queen Serenity."  
  
Pluto nodded absentmindedly, intrigued as to how Kami seemed to know so much about her dimension. "Did you ever have the pleasure of meeting her late highness?" she asked.  
  
Kami smiled. "As always, you've hit the mark. Yes I did indeed know her. A long time ago." his eyes glazed over for a second before he continued rather hurriedly, "Although from what I hear King Endymion isn't really a power to be feared."  
  
"Neither is the Queens compared to what her daughter's will be." sighed Pluto. "But the girl doesn't know that..."  
  
"Say no more. She will not be told." Kami assured her.  
  
"You mean that you'll..." Pluto smiled.  
  
"Of course." Kami assured her. "There is more danger to her than to my world. In fact she may even be able to help our world." he sighed, leaning on his staff, "I'm sure you know what is to happen in a year."  
  
Pluto nodded. "Yes. And I hope you'll excuse my rude exit, but I must be off now. " she said solemnly, "I have to prepare her." Pluto bowed as she stepped back into the portal.  
  
Kami nodded and turned back to look on Gohan, an idea forming...  
  
---------------------  
  
The next morning Neo-Queen Serenity was sitting in Chibi-Usa's bedroom as her daughter woke up. "Hi, Mommy!" the girl squealed as she leapt into her mothers arms. Serenity smiled sadly as she hugged Chibi-Usa. The young girl picked up her mothers sadness immediately. "What's wrong?' she asked.  
  
The Queen laughed in an attempt to ease her daughters immediate fear. "Nothing, darling, you worry too much." 'She never ceases to amaze me with her perception, even for a child of not quite 5.' she thought. Then under Chibi-Usa's glare she was incited to continue. "In fact, you're going on a little trip."   
  
"I am?" asked the girl in surprise.   
  
The Queen nodded. "Yes. Now let's get you packed."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded and immediately began to run around the room grabbing clothes and asking if she would need this or that.  
  
Serenity found it disheartening that she really didn't know what her daughter would need but tried her best to make sure he daughter would be prepared.  
  
  
Meanwhile, King Endymion was sitting in the throne room with his head in his hands as he heard someone slip through a portal. He looked up as Pluto bowed. Endymion looked around before speaking. "No need for that. No one else is here."  
  
Pluto nodded and stepped forward, grabbing Endymions hands. "I know this is difficult for you, but..."  
  
Endymion cut her off. "Who is her father?"  
  
Pluto blinked, taken aback. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed, her face registering shock.  
  
"Setsuna, just stop. I want to know who Chibi-Usa's real father is." he told he tiredly.  
  
Pluto stared at the floor for a moment before responding, "How long have you known?" she asked softly.  
  
Endymion sighed. "We have been lovers for many years now, it was not hard to figure out why Serenity never suspected anything." Endymion looked old beyond his years. "In a way, I have to say, I understand. I mean how could I not, when I have you?"  
  
"But you'll always love her best." Pluto said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's not a matter of who I love best." Endymion stood grabbing and kissing Pluto's hands. "It's a matter of destiny, you above all people should know that."  
  
Pluto nodded, stepping back and pulling her hands away from him while she formed her facial expression into a mask of indifference. "Yes, you're right, of course."  
  
"I hate when you do that." remarked Endymion. At Pluto's look of surprise and confusion, he continued. "I hate when you shield your emotions. I like seeing what you feel."  
  
"Old habits die hard." she told him softly.  
  
"Please tell me... who it is?" he pleaded, relentlessly. "I want to know before she leaves."  
  
Pluto shook her head. Stepping back, her voice became cold and slightly sarcastic. "You should know, *your Highness* that I cannot disclose such information. You will have to ask your *wife*."  
  
Endymion sighed. He had not, in all reality expected her to tell him. He wanted to ask Serenity, but didn't want to hurt her. Pluto was his only other option. Nodding he stood and went to get Chibi-Usa and Serenity to say good-bye.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chibi-Usa held onto Pluto's hand as they both stepped through the portal. She carried nothing, as everything she might need was stored safely in her sub-space pocket. She got a feeling like goose-bumps all up and down her arms and legs as they reached the time gate. "Puu,?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Am I going to a different time?"  
  
Pluto smiled and ruffled Chibi-Usa's hair. "Not this time." she smiled.  
  
"You mean I will later?" Chibi-Usa asked wide-eyed.  
  
Pluto shook her head. 'Nothing gets by her.' "I didn't say that." she told the girl as she winked.  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled and then grew serious. "Well then why are we at the time gate?"  
  
Pluto also grew solemn, "You're actually going to a different dimension."  
  
"A different dimension?" Chibi-Usa asked in awe.  
  
"Yes." said Pluto, "But you must remember not to tell that to anyone you may meet, except for Kami, who we will meet first. Understand?"   
  
Chibi-Usa nodded, wide eyed. "Yes, Puu. I understand."  
  
Pluto smiled at the little girl who looked so afraid, and yet so composed. Kneeling down, she embraced Chibi-Usa. "That's my smart girl. Now, are you ready?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looked solemnly at Pluto and nodded. Pluto than waved her hand and led Chibi-Usa through the gate of the seven golden dragonballs.  



	3. A New Friend

ALRIGHTY, already* I get the hint* You guys hate that Chibi-Usa's dad is not Endymion* *grin* aren't I evil? Ok, I am willing to let up, a bit. Just to please you, (and I DO love that you've let me know how you felt about it) I've put in a bit in here specifically on that, that I wasn't planning on putting untill WAY later.   
  
AND, since I'll do ANYTHING for reviews, I decided to give you a treat. An extra-long chapter, with a little bit of explanation... however, not too much. I do want you to continue to read the series after all.   
  
Um... this focuses a bit more on the DBZ world where MOST of this series will be set, but there is also a huge chunk of the SM world for everyone who told me exactly what they thought about Endy & Pluto and Serenity &.... ((ah ah ah... you didn't think I'd tell you so easily did you?)) Anyway, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, and this chapter is for you...  
  
Oh yeah, almost forgot. I don't own any part of Sailor Moon or DragonBallZ. Plain and simple.  
  
*************************  
Hope of a Planet ch. 3  
*************************  
  
Kami looked up expectantly as Pluto and Chibi-Usa stepped through the portal. Kami smiled as the girl with the pink odangos, who looked around in awe.   
  
"Good morning, Kami." nodded Pluto.   
  
Hearing this, as if it were a cue, Chibi-Usa curtseyed to him. "Hello, Mister Kami-sama."  
  
Kami chuckled. "I see you are not in need of manners, but please just call me Kami."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up and grinned. "Ok."  
  
Kami smiled and than frowned. A look of confusion and worry crossed his face for a second before he smiled again. Pluto noticed and raised an eyebrow at Kami. Kami nodded, but as he was motioning for his assistant Mr. Popo to come over, Chibi-Usa tugged on Pluto's skirt.  
  
Pluto looked down, "What is it?" she asked Chibi-Usa, absentmindedly as she focused on Kami.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked from Kami back to Pluto and then asked in a rather loud whisper. "Do all the people here look like him?"  
  
Kami, having heard, laughed out loud, cutting in before Pluto, who looked mortified, could say anything. "No. They don't. Only I and one other look like this. Everyone else looks basically like you." he explained.   
  
Chibi-Usa nodded, tilted her head in thought, and then asked. "Are you from a different planet?"  
  
Kami's eyes clouded over for a moment, as he tried to grasp onto some ancient thought that seemed just out of his grasp.  
  
Chibi-Usa, thinking he was confused, tried to explain. "We're all from different planets, aren't we, Puu?"  
  
Pluto smiled, again wondering at this small child's perception, "This world is very similar to ours. That is one of the reasons you are going here. There are many obvious similarities, and many more that are not so obvious. Always remember that, ok?" she told the small child.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded as Mr. Popo finally stepped up to them, as Kami had motioned. Kami then spoke to Chibi-Usa. "We have a beautiful view up here, and Mr. Popo, my friend, grows some lovely flowers, would you like to see them before you continue on your way?"  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded politely, and Mr. Popo, taking the hint, guided her out of earshot from Kami and Pluto.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Pluto warily, cutting to the chase.  
  
"You told me that she has a great power." Kami told her. "I would assume that it is greater than yours?"  
  
Pluto nodded. "Not at this moment in time, but it will become so very soon. Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I cannot sense her ki." Kami stated gravely.  
  
"Her ki?" asked Pluto slightly confused.  
  
Kami tried to explain, "Ki is like your aura. Your essence. It also reveals a natural, even unrefined, power level. I can sense the ki of all living things, even you, and that of The late Queen Serenity. Which proves that it is not a particular of your race. So I am greatly distressed that I can not sense her ki."  
  
Pluto frowned and narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Could it be possible that you do not detect her ki because the power connected to her ki is drawn from her scout form. She is not in scout form as I am. She will have a scout form, but not for a few years. That is when she will be able to tap into the powers of her heritage planet, in this case, the moon. She will need a talisman to aid her." Pluto produced a heart-shaped broach. "However, as I think about it, she may need it sooner, so I will entrust it to you."  
  
Kami took the pink broach and put it in his robe nodding. "Perhaps. That could be a reason, although it is highly unlikely. Especially since I could sense the ki of Queen Serenity, and she was not in scout form."  
  
Pluto interrupted. "The forms of our royalty is even more powerful than our scout forms."  
  
Kami waved his hand dismissing it, "Even if her power is related to her scout form, I should still be able to sense her life energy." He paused deep in though for a moment before asking, "Could you tell me anything about her biological father?"  
  
Pluto scowled. "You could probably tell me more about him." she mumbled.  
  
Kami looked at Pluto oddly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Pluto shook her head. "Nothing." she said, straightening up to her full 5' 11". "No. I'm afraid I can tell you nothing about her father... except. He was... is only half human."  
  
Kami sighed not used the such cryptic answers. However, realizing that it would not be a good idea to press, he changed subjects. "Anyway, this does make the task of getting her training a whole lot more difficult."  
  
Pluto raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"  
  
Kami sighed. "Well, I had planned to have her walk in on Son Gohan's training session with Piccolo."  
  
"Son Gohan.. Isn't that Son Goku's son?" asked Pluto.  
  
"Yes." answered Kami slightly amazed that Pluto knew these things.  
  
"So, why couldn't you just ask if she could stay with the Son family?" asked Pluto.   
  
"It is not that easy." sighed Kami. "You see, Son Goku was killed in the last battle." Pluto's eyes widened at this information causing Kami to hurry on in his explanation. "It is not as dire as you think because we are able to wish him back with the dragonballs. However, it will take a year, because he is going to train with King Ki. So, Piccolo is training Son Gohan... The problem is, if I simply ask Piccolo to train Chibi-Usa, he will refuse. He's stubborn. I was hoping he would sense her power level, even if it was hidden as Son Gohan's is..." he trailed off.   
  
"Hidden." he smiled. "That's it. It must be hidden. So, the only way..." he paused before continuing, "Of course if he doesn't sense anything... that might be even better....It all depends on if,..." he continued to ramble for another minute or so, seemingly forgetting that Pluto was even there, untill she interrupted, clearing her throat.  
  
"This information is not comforting." muttered Pluto. "And I'm beginning to feel left out. But, I do have complete faith in you Kami-sama." she took a deep breath, smiling as she realized how true that statement was.   
  
"I will be back to check on her occasionally." she promised, "But, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to guard the time gate."  
  
Kami nodded. "Oh, yes. Of course. Don't worry. We'll figure something out." He motioned to Chibi-Usa who was smiling at different plants and chatting with Mr. Popo.  
  
Pluto bowed. "Thank you." she said as she turned to say good-bye to Chibi-Usa.  
  
*******************  
  
Pluto returned to the time gate, and was surprised to see Neo-Queen Serenity. There was never a time when the queen had sought out Pluto before.   
  
Pluto politely bowed. "Your majesty, to what do I owe the honor?"  
  
Serenity sat down. "I think he knows..." he trailed off as crystalline tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks.  
  
Pluto stepped forward, a battle of guilt and jealously waging in her heart, as she awkwardly embraced the queen.  
  
"Maybe," Pluto said hesitantly, almost choking on the words for fear of what they meant. "Maybe it's time to tell him."   
  
Serenity nodded. "I know. I should have told him before... But I wasn't really sure..." she paused, shaking her head. "No, I WAS sure. That's why I didn't want to tell him."  
  
Pluto remained silent, as Serenity continued. "Because... He'll never understand!!"  
  
Pluto's crimson eyes darkened. "Oh, I think he will." she sighed. "I know he will."  
  
Serenity's tear-filled eyes looked up to Pluto quizzingly.   
  
Pluto put a arm around the frail queen and asked. "Do you know where he is right now?"  
  
Serenity nodded, hesitantly.  
  
Pluto told her more sure than she felt. "Well then, come one. Let's both go talk to him."  
  
Serenity looked at Pluto again, tilting her head as if pondering and then finally nodded as they both set off.  
  
********************  
  
Endymion was distraught. He hadn't wanted to be so short with Serenity, but... He sat down on their bed. He should have known that she wasn't ready for him to bring up the subject, yet. After all, Chibi-Usa had just left.  
  
He shook his head. And what right did he, of all people have, to point fingers. 'It all started out so innocently...' he pondered.  
  
******flashback*******  
  
Endymion sat in bed reading while Serenity tossed and turned. He frowned briefly as she struggled to find a comfortable position to lay. He knew she must not be feeling good, although she said nothing about it, because she always slept like a log, unless she was sick.  
  
After her millionth sigh he leaned over, kissed her forehead, grabbed his book, and got up.  
  
Serenity bolted up. "You don't have to go. You're not bothering me."  
  
Endymion smiled. "I know I'm not, but still you're not sleeping good. Don't you feel well?"   
  
Serenity looked startled. "Well, I didn't want to say anything, but... I do have a bit of a headache."  
  
Endymion nodded, "Do you want me to go ask Ami for something to help you to sleep?"  
  
Serenity looked at the clock. "Goodness no! It's almost 1:30, she's probably sound asleep. I'll be fine. But what about you?" she asked.  
  
Endymion found himself smiling again, "I can read anywhere else just as well, but you can only sleep here." he told her.  
  
Serenity smiled. "You're right." she yawned. "Well, goodnight."  
  
Endymion leaned over and kissed her forehead again, "Night, love." with that he turned off the light and left, casually nodding to the guards on duty.  
  
He went into his study, but found it hard to ignore the pile of papers on his desk. So he tried the sitting room, the living room, and even the den, all to find that it wasn't the atmosphere, it was the book. It just wasn't sparking his attention.   
  
And so he trudged off to the library. As he stepped through the doors he was surprised to see, "Setsuna?"  
  
The woman paused in her scanning of the shelves to flash a brilliant smile at Endymion, then as if realizing her manners she bowed. "Your highness."  
  
Endymion scoffed. "Please. You've known me a long time. No formalities, at least not while I'm in my pajama's." he joked.   
  
Setsuna looked at his attire as if seeing it for the first time. He was wearing a white silk pants and shirt. She smiled.  
  
"Well, then, I suppose I could just call you Endymion." she said as if it were a huge ordeal.  
  
Endymion laughed. "Why, thank you, milady." he said in English with a Southern Drawl, tipping an imaginary hat.  
  
"Why I do declare, Mr. Butler. How unexpected of you to visit, poor littl'ole me." Setsuna quipped, also in English with a similar if not more feminine accent.   
  
Endymion looked her in shock. "You've read Gone With the Wind?"  
  
Pluto smiled, mischievously. "Read it?... Why, yes I suppose I have. I did learn to read a few years back."  
  
Endymion laughed with her. "That's not the way I meant it."   
  
Setsuna nodded. "I know. Actully I had the pleasure of meeting the author."  
  
"Really?" quipped Endymion, shocked to be reminded that this seemingly 20-yr old woman had lived... well a long time.   
  
"Yes, fascinating woman." she remarked as they sat down to talk far into the morning hours.  
  
****end flashback********  
  
Endymion shook his head. They had met in the library quite a few times, harmlessly untill one night... One night they had gone a little far, and it was all downhill from there.   
  
He didn't want to hurt Serenity, he loved her, more than life. But... at the same time, he also loved Setsuna, in a different way. She was more his intellectual match, while Serenity was his soulmate. He sighed grabbing his head, when suddenly the door burst open, revealing both Serenity and Setsuna.   
  
Endymion sighed. 'Great.' he thought, as the two women entered.  
  
*******************  
  
Chibi-Usa kicked that rock that was by her foot. According to Kami, who was in fact a very nice man, even if he was green, she was suppose to wait here untill she met 'someone'. He wouldn't even tell her who. But, she had to pretend not to be waiting. She was to say she was lost, and didn't know how to get home, or where she lived, or even who her parents were.   
  
She didn't like it. None of that stuff was true. Her mother always told her that a princess never lied. But Kami had said that no one was supposed to know she was a princess either. This was no fun. And as if all that weren't bad enough she had been sitting here for more than an hour all alone, after that fun ride on Mr. Popo's magic carpet. But that was another secret she was suppose to keep.   
  
She was so confused. She didn't understand why she was here. Or why she had to keep so many secrets. Or why she had to meet up with whoever she was meeting up with. She didn't understand anything, and no one was explaining anything to her. She groaned and threw herself back on the ground and looked up at the clouds. 'Oh look a bunny...' she thought lazily as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Just then Son Gohan came prancing up the hill, a huge fish strung across his back. He was humming a tune when suddenly he noticed a little girl laying on the ground. He set the fish down cautiously and crept up to her.   
  
She was kinda cute, if Gohan were to think about those things. Her long pink hair... Pink hair?.. Gohan had never seen anyone with pink hair before. And especially not done up in those two little bunny ear looking things. And cute little freckles speckled lightly across her perky little nose. She was dressed casually in a nice yellow T-shirt and overall shorts and sandals.   
  
Gohan looked around in confusion for where the girl could have come from. There weren't any main roads around or any towns that she could have wondered from. He was just about to retrieve his fish and continue along his way when the girls nose suddenly wrinkled and her eyes popped open. Gohan was surprised that her eyes were a very dark chocolate brown, almost red. He jumped back as the girl jumped up.  
  
Chibi-Usa's nose was being tickled by a oddly familiar scent. For a moment she was back at home playing at the beach and suddenly she opened her eyes and came face to face with a young boy about her age with jet black hair, and brown eyes so dark they were almost black as well.   
  
She jumped up from where she had previously been laying and sized up the barefooted boy in overalls. She tilted her head quizzingly before wrinkling her nose again. "You smell like fish." she blurted out. 'Could this be who I'm waiting for?' she wondered.  
  
Gohan frowned and drew her eyebrows together in semi-confusion before breaking out in a smile. "I've been fishing." He declared proudly. "All by myself, and I caught a big fish like my dad."  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled. "Oh, so that's why you stink like fish." she wiggled her nose to accent her point, and then she thrust out her hand, smiling in greeting. "My name is Chi...".. she stopped for a second deciding that if no one here knew her mother than there was no need to be called Chibi-Usa. She smiled and corrected herself. "Usagi. My name is Tsukino Usagi. But you can call me Usa."  
  
Gohan was a little put back a being laughed at, but not being one to hold a grudge he shook Chibi-Usa's hand. "Mine's Gohan. Son Gohan. Son Goku's my dad." He nodded proudly. Not getting the usual look of awe that usually accompanied this statement he looked oddly at the nicely dressed girl and then asked in confusion. "So, Usa, how did you get way out here? Where are your parents?"   
  
Chibi-Usa frowned. Already she was going to have to lie. "Well..." she sighed. "I don't remember."  
  
"Don't remember?" echoed Gohan in confusion.  
  
Chibi-Usa rushed on. Not being very good at this lying thing, she took one of Kami's ideas. "Well, my parents and I were traveling and I must have gotten separated. Anyway I don't know where they are right now. So I'm all by myself." she bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly. 'Please believe me.' she thought, and to her relief Gohan seemed to do just that.  
  
"I'm all by myself, too." Gohan confessed. "But I'm not lost. Not really anyway. I know how to get home from here, at least I think I do. It's over that ridge, through a desert and across a huge lake. ((quite honestly, I don't remember exactly how he got home so I'm pretending here)) That's where my mom is. I was going to go there but, well, I'm actully training." He puffed his chest up.  
  
"Training?" asked Usa, generally impressed. Scouts usually didn't get to train untill they were at least ten, but this boy didn't appear to be any older than her. And could this be the person she was waiting for?... She thought it would have been someone... well, older.  
  
"Yup." the boy's face darkened. "There are enemies coming soon who want to take over the earth. I'm going to be on the Z Fighters Special Forces Team." he beamed.  
  
Chibi-Usa tilted her head. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "You mean, you don't know?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Chibi-Usa shook her head in earnest, causing her pigtails to gently hit her face.  
  
Gohan frowned, "Well, shucks. I thought everybody knew about the Z fighters. But, I'll tell you what. Since you're lost. You can stay with me. I'll show you how to cook a fish and I'll tell you about my dad and the Z fighters."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded, smiling. "Ok." she told him as she followed him back to his small cave.  
  
  
That night Gohan told Chibi-Usa about his world. Most about 'his dad' and a little about the dragonballs. Chibi-Usa was thoroughly impressed. As they drifted off to sleep their tummies full, and their throats sore from talking. Chibi-Usa spoke, barely above the dying crackling of the fire. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."  
  
Gohan sighed almost sleeping. "Mmm-hmm."  
  
"Your dad sounds really brave. Do you think I'll get to meet him, when you wish him back."   
  
"Mmm.hm."  
  
"Do you miss your parents?"   
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Chibi-Usa stared at the darkness of the cave ceiling. "I miss my mom and dad too." she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two children inside the cave, a dark ominous figure hovered sitting by the opening listening to their conversation. His dark green face bore it's trademark neutral expression, but his thoughts were troubled. This girl was very peculiar. First of all, he couldn't figure out how she had gotten this far without her parents. She had no supplies, and yet she seemed to have a pampered air about her. She had a softness that almost penetrated even his well-built barriers.   
  
He shook his head. The girl had obviously not been alone for long, but the nearest settlement was more than a 3 day walk, and he would have sensed any cars or other vehicles coming through during his meditation. Piccolo frowned. Even taking her appearance out of the equation there still the fact that the girl had no ki. He was very surprised to find her in the cave with Gohan. He would have sensed anyone else.   
  
Yes, the girl presented a very interesting problem, but he didn't see the hurt in letting her stay on with Gohan. Might even do the boy some good. He thought. Taking care of her as well. Yes... Piccolo nodded. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on them and see who this girl really is.  



	4. The Incident

I do apologize for the delay of this story. I have already explained all my excuses in my Gundam Wing story "Alone" so if you care you can look it up, if not, then please just accept my sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I tried to make it longer to compensate though.  
  
Also a side note, I decided although Chibi-Usa is very cute, it occurred to me that she might not like to be reminded how chibi she was all the time. And also since Usagi is Serenity now, I didn't think it would be a big deal to have Chibi-Usa let the people in the DBZ world call her Usagi.  
  
As always Please REVIEW!!! I love hearing what you think. And oh yeah, I don't own any part of DBZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
***********************  
Hope of a Planet ch. 4  
***********************  
  
  
A few days after Chibi-Usa popped into Gohan's training session, Gohan was trying to trap a rabbit while Usagi was gathering firewood. As Gohan spotted a hearty rabbit coming slowly toward the loop and box trap he had set, he heard a scream shatter the silence. He jumped up, ignoring the fact that the rabbit had bounded away. 'That sounded like Usa!' He thought as he took off towards the sound.   
  
Before he more than 20 yards, Chibi-Usa shot past him running from his friend the infamous saber-toothed tiger. "Wait, Usa!" He called. But it was too late. She was already gone. Grinning he took off after the tiger who was chasing Usa.   
  
  
Situated comfortably in his spot in the sky, Piccolo was finding great amusement in the scene below him. He had been watching Gohan and this 'Usa' almost constantly ever since she had appeared. And today was proving to be more entertaining than most.  
  
  
'It's after me! It's after me!!' was the only thought going through Usa's head. She was running as fast as she could, but she could since that it was right behind her. Little did she know that the tiger was pacing itself to play and not to hunt, for if it were hunting, it would have already captured her. Finally though, even the playfulness in the tiger wore out, and it put on a burst of speed, intent on finally tackling her, thus winning. Usa felt the front paws of the tiger on her back pushing her down, and she screamed. 'I wish I were in a tree, where it couldn't get me!' She thought frantically as she waited to hit the dirt and feel the pain.  
  
  
Gohan was trying to catch up to Usa and his friend, but he found himself laughing so hard, that it was hard to breath and thus hard to go any faster. Suddenly though he heard another scream and a flash of light.  
  
  
Piccolo also heard the scream, saw the light, but unlike Gohan he was also aware of a massive ki flare. I was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Not so much powerful as it was strange. Not to take away from its power, especially coming from a little kid. After Piccolo blinked the spots out of his vision, he was only mildly surprised to see that the tiger hadn't captured Usa. In fact the tiger seemed just as surprised of this sudden turn of events. It took Piccolo quite a while to figure out where she was. Especially since her ki was undetectable after the initial blast.  
  
  
As it was, although he didn't know it, Gohan found Usa first. Gohan happened to look up and see Usa huddled in one of the highest branches of one of the trees that were around. "Usa!" He called. "Are you ok?"  
  
Chibi-Usa heard Gohan calling her and she opened her eyes a slit before closing them again quickly, gripping the branch she was on tightly. "Gohan?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Gohan stared in awe at the scene before him. First he saw his friend, the tiger, circling the ground sniffing and giving a look to Gohan as if to say, 'Ok, I give up. She wins this time.' With that, he trotted off. Then Gohan spotted Usa holding on to a flimsy branch that looked like it could barely hold her weight without snapping. 'How did she get up there so fast?' He wondered. 'And what was that flash of light?' "Yeah, Usa?" He asked upon hearing his name.  
  
"How did I get up here?" she asked her voice full of fear.  
  
Gohan stepped back blinking. 'Doesn't she know?' He wondered. "Um... I think you put yourself up there." He responded timidly. "Can you get down?"  
  
'Put myself up here?... how did I do that?' She kept asking herself as she looked down. The world seemed to swim beneath her and she quickly closed her eyes again. "I don' t think I can get down." She called down.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow. 'So apparently she doesn't remember how she got to the top of that tree... hmm. She seems to be a great deal like Gohan... It will be interesting to see how they handle this.' He smiled. 'An excellent training exercise.'  
  
Gohan paused. Now this was a problem. She couldn't get down and he didn't think the tree would support him going up there to get her. He looked at the various vines and other trees around. "Ok, Usa. Hold on. I'm going to try and help." He called. He climbed the tree next to the tree she was in and fashioned a rope of vines and slung it across to a third tree. Tying that securely he made a sort of harness in a pulley to pull himself the trees and would bring him less than two feet from Chibi-Usa. And then he could pull them to the other tree where they could climb down.  
  
Piccolo nodded, impressed. 'The kid sure does use his brains.' He thought to himself.  
  
As Gohan got to almost where Chibi-Usa was, he talked to her reassuringly. "Hey, Usa. I'm in front of you. Do you think you can reach me?"  
  
Chibi-Usa pried one of her eyes open and looked at the distance between her and Gohan. "Uh uh." She told him squeezing her eyes shut again.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Come on, Usa. It's not that far. Just don't look down, ok?" He coaxed.  
  
Usa looked over to Gohan. Giving a weak smile at his self-confident face, she reached for his hand. Grabbing hers he pulled her slowly off of the branch and into another harness. However, before he could regrip, she slipped and he heard a tearing in one of the vines. He looked quickly to the tearing vine, realizing that there was no way to stop them from falling now. He looked down about 25 feet to the ground, past all the sharp branches and hoped that it wouldn't hurt too badly. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed onto Usa hoping to shield her, and closed his eyes.  
  
Piccolo leapt into action in the blink of an eye. Before he himself even realized what he was doing, he had positioned himself to catch Gohan and Usa. However when he looked up he was surprised that they were not falling. The vines fell, but the children stayed right where they were, surrounded by a pinkish light.   
  
Piccolo stared. "What the..." he whispered, floating up to the level of the children. While both of their eyes were closed on the girls' forehead was the symbol of a golden crescent moon flaring over... Piccolo could only see a shadow underneath it before both symbols disappeared. Piccolo was shocked, but he quickly took to the sky as to not be seen.  
  
After a few seconds Gohan realized that they were not falling. He opened his eyes. He was surprised to be floating. He looked around then, now noticing the pink bubble they were floating in. "Usa...?" he whispered, gently letting go of the girls' waist.  
  
  
Chibi-Usa opened her eyes and turned in the air to look at Gohan the same look of wonderment was reflected in her eyes.   
  
"Did you do this?" They asked each other at the same time. Chibi-Usa then broke out into giggles, while Gohan laughed nervously.   
  
"Well," he started, "I sure didn't do this, so that leaves you."  
  
Usa's eyes opened wide for a moment and then she nodded and asked seriously. "So do you think that I can get us down?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Uhh. I guess so. Why don't you try to picture us gently floating to the ground?"  
  
Usagi nodded seriously. "Alright." She said, and sure enough as she did, they gently floated down, to arrive on the ground unharmed.  
  
************  
  
Two months passed. Usagi and Gohan worked and played together. There were only a few much more minor incidents involving Usagi's powers. One included Usa disappearing from the cave in the middle of the night, and waking up next to the stream, and the others involved things that floated or didn't fall quite as quickly as they should have. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not repeat the performance.   
  
And so, Gohan and Usagi worked together to create a pretty consistent schedule.   
  
One day after dinner, when it was too dark to really do anything outside but too early to go to bed, Usagi was taking her hair out of her odangos to sleep when a question popped into her head that she decided to ask Gohan. "Gohan, if you're out here, training, then how come you're all alone."  
  
Gohan thought about it. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think Mr. Piccolo said something about a test."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded. She knew all about tests. Before one truly becomes a scout they had to go through trails. "So when will your test be over?" She asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged, poking the fire.  
  
Suddenly, a deep voice interrupted from the mouth of the cave. "Tomorrow." was all it said.  
  
Usa looked from the now-empty opening of the cave to a wide-eyed Gohan who was grinning ear-to-ear. "Was that...?"  
  
"That was Mister Piccolo." Gohan nodded. "We'd better get to sleep now, he's going to train us in the morning."   
  
"Us?' Asked Chibi-Usa. "Do you really think he'll train me too?"  
  
Gohan paused for a minute. "Probably. He's gotta know that you're here. And I don't think he'd let you stay, if he wasn't going to train you. Besides you've already got some of your own powers." He nodded as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Usagi, however, took longer to get to sleep. 'Why am I going to train?' She wondered. 'Am I really going to be here that much longer?' She sighed and drifted off to sleep dreaming, as she did very often, of her home and parents.  
  
************  
  
Serenity sat silently, her hands white-knuckled and pressed against her knees as she listened to Endymion and Setsuna tell their story. It was all she could do not to get up and run screaming from the room.   
  
'How could they? For all this time that I trusted them...' she asked herself over and over.  
  
But another voice popped up, 'How could you?... Did you do what you did intentionally?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Did you want to hurt Endymion when you did it?'  
  
"Never." she said aloud.  
  
Endymion looked up from his kneeling position on the floor from where he had made his confessions first, hoping to get his wife to open up to him as well. "What?" he asked thickly his eyes open in shook. His face looked older than Usagi had ever seen it.  
  
Usagi knelt on the floor next to her husband embracing him. Her tears dripped from her chin to the nape of his neck. "I could never not forgive you." She hiccupped. "And I have something to tell you also..." She looked up at Pluto. Her eyes were puffy from crying, while Pluto's were clear. A look passed between the two. A look of acceptance, understanding, and forgiveness.  
  
Setsuna nodded, realizing that Serenity wanted to be alone. She bowed quickly and exited post-haste through a portal.  
  
************  
  
Chibi-Usa felt herself being shaken awake. "Usa!" The voice whispered urgently. Usagi, groaned and, with great effort, opened one eye. What met her blurred vision was a very excited Gohan barely visible in the darkness of the cave.  
  
"What?.." She asked. "Is it morning?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Mr. Piccolo's waiting."  
  
At this, Usagi shot up and looked outside the cave. There was just a sliver of pink in the inky sky signaling that the sun was about it rise. "It's so early." She remarked slipping some clothes on under her bedding. Fully clothed against the chill of the late night/early morning air, she stepped out of the cave to face 'Mr. Piccolo.'  
  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the appearance of Gohan and Usagi. "You're late." He said harshly. "The sun is already coming up.  
  
Gohan looked down. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Usagi winced at the harsh tone of this mans voice and quickly glanced at the barely visible streak of pink slowly changing orange. "But you can't even see the sun..." she protested.  
  
"Silence." spoke Piccolo harshly. "You." He pointed a finger at Usagi. "You don't know where your parents are, or how you got here." It was meant to be a question, but he spoke with such firmness that it sounded like a statement.   
  
Chibi-Usa looked up, and when she finally got a good look at him she noticed that his skin was green! Just like Kami's... She found it hard to speak, and she wasn't even sure that a question had been asked, so she just nodded her head, mutely in agreement.  
  
Piccolo frowned. "Are you expecting to be trained, too?"   
  
She bit her lip and nodded trying to quell her curious nature and not ask Piccolo about Kami.  
  
Piccolo was becoming impatient. "Can you talk or just bounce your head around?"  
  
Usagi looked up at him. "I can talk." She spoke defiantly.  
  
Piccolo smiled. "So you can." He quickly resumed his neutral expression and crossed his arms. "Why do you want to train?"  
  
Usagi opened her mouth and then closed it again. Could she tell him the truth?... She wanted to be a scout. She wanted to protect her world. But this wasn't her world, so why would she want to learn to fight here?... She couldn't tell him about being a scout, which was a secret from everybody. She wouldn't even normally be a scout like her mom, because she was a princess and had a kingdom, and that was the whole purpose of the scouts, to protect her. But she had heard Puu talking with... someone, so she knew that she was destined to become a powerful scout, but...   
  
Suddenly she squared her shoulders remembering what Gohan had told her about this dimension. She could tell the truth, as long as she didn't mention being a scout. And so she recalled and manipulated the speeches that every scout seemed to say before a difficult task. "I want to train to help make a difference. I want to be able to fight for what I believe in. For love and justice and the future! Because if no one will fight than who will protect this planet?" She told Piccolo earnestly.  
  
Piccolo resisted the urge to nod at the truth obviously reflected in her words, and narrowed his eyes throwing one more question at her. "What makes you think you can do anything, even if you can fight?"   
  
Chibi-Usa stared at him for a moment. "Well,..." she glanced at Gohan who was watching her and Piccolo with wide eyes. "You see, I have these powers... Only I don't know what they are, or how I got them. Gohan thought... that you could show me how to control them, and I could fight."  
  
Piccolo frowned. That wasn't quite the answer he was expecting, but still everything this girl said obviously came from the heart. Like Gohan. They were very much alike. He face softened for a moment only to harden again. "I will not take any quitters. Training will be hard. I won't baby you. I won't pick you up when you fall, or pity you when you get hurt. And you will get hurt. I won't have you crying, or whining, or quitting. Is that clear?"   
  
Usagi's face lit up. "Does that mean you'll train me with Gohan?" she asked excitedly.   
  
Piccolo scoffed. "Sure kid, but I'm telling you. This isn't going to be a Sunday picnic." With that he turned and began walking, the two children following in silence.  



	5. Learning to Fly...

  
Okies peoples!! I need a few more reviews than... *looks back* three. *sigh* Do you not like it? If not, feel free to tell me, it'd be much better than just letting me finish a sucky story. Because I have much better stories I could be working on, only I promiced myself that I'd only post two works in progress/ chapter stories at a time. Com'on you know you wanna review. *Chibi eyes* Pretty Pretty Please?  
  
oh, yeah and without further adue... I don't own SM or DBZ. Oy. Here's the next chapter.  
  
  
***********************  
Hope of a Planet ch5  
***********************  
  
"No no NO!" Piccolo yelled at Usagi.   
  
Chibi-Usa wiped her brow. It was so hot, and she was getting frustrated. Gohan had mastered this ki blasting thing right away on the first day. He was over the other hill practicing, but Usagi just didn't get it. Not only couldn't she form the ball of energy, but she didn't even know if it was possible for her to do so. She tried and tried, but she wasn't getting it. And, on the second day, even Piccolo's infinite patience was fading fast, and he was beginning to become fed up with her poor performance.   
  
"I told you." He tried to explain calmly. "Aim your energy at your fist and form it into a ball. Try using two hands." He sighed, clenching his teeth, as he reached the end of his proverbial rope.   
  
Usa frowned and closed her eyes in concentration. She began to see something. Her mother or was it... Sailor Moon? No, because, in a flash she was in her princess form, much like Chibi-Usa's own. Princess Serenity held the Ginshouzu at her heart. It flashed into a ball of light and a beam shot out from it at a red... no a green-haired... The vision stopped as abruptly as it started. She opened her eyes and looked at Piccolos expectant face.   
  
Chibi-Usa was confused. There was no way she could have witnessed that, but.. She had been having more and more visions like that lately. Closing her eyes. She imagined the ball of light, which was, in her mind, the Ginshouzu with the beam of light shooting out. She was surprised to hear a faint explosion and opened her eyes to watch a huge dust cloud dissipate into nothingness where there used to be a mountain many miles away.   
  
Piccolo stared with his mouth hanging open. "uh.." He managed looking a Usagi's face. "Yeah. Like that." He shook his head, expertly hiding the smile that threatened to emerge, "Now, let's try a smaller one."  
  
Usagi nodded and by the end of a long and tiring day, she could form small balls of energy and throw ki blasts rather accurately.  
  
------------------  
  
Piccolo grinned evilly at the terrified looks in the faces of his pupils. He motioned to the cliff they were standing on. "Who's going first?" He asked, playfully.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Explain it one more time."  
  
Piccolo sighed. "Alright, but this is the *last* time. When you jump, whatever you do, don't think about falling. But, don't think about flying either. Simply allow your energy to flow outward, and it disrupts gravity. Like placing yourself temporarily inside a bubble where gravity doesn't exist. You have to use a great amount of energy, and you probably won't be able to do it for long. Just try it until you get tired, and then come back here." He patiently explained for about the third time.  
  
"But what if..." Chibi-Usa started.   
  
"What if. Nothing." Piccolo lashed out. "Second guessing is what will make you fall."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes seeing a beautiful white horse with wings and a horn and her in her princess gown also with wings. Flash. She opened her eyes feeling calm. "Ok." She said simply, stepping forward.  
  
Piccolo was taken slightly aback. He was expecting to have to literally push one of them off the cliff to go first. He nodded. "Fine. Kid, you go first."  
  
Chibi-Usa closed her eyes, then deciding against that she opened them. She stepped off the cliff. No fancy jump or hop. Just a simple step. And she fell. She began spiraling out-of-control towards the ground below. She was going to scream when suddenly she realized she wasn't falling anymore, nor were her eyes open. She must have shut them. Opening them, she found herself about halfway down the cliff. She looked around and realized that she was indeed floating.   
  
She kicked up and soared upward. She flew over a river and saw her reflection. She had wings, and was in her gown. Just like in her vision. She smiled and flapped her wings soaring over the fields and trees. She looked back to see Piccolo standing on the cliff almost smiling, with Gohan who was waving. She was going to wave back when suddenly a huge ship came from out of nowhere. She tried to warn them, but Piccolo and Gohan were shot.   
  
"Nooo..." she whispered as tears began to make their way down her cheeks. The ship turned and left her. She tried to follow it, blinded by her tears when suddenly she saw... Crystal Tokyo. No, that couldn't be right... but was that her mother and father?... waving at her? She smiled through her tears when suddenly the ship shot them as well. The whole palace went up..   
  
  
"Usagi!!" Chibi-Usa shot up.   
  
Gohan looked down on her with worry. "Hey, Usa. You ok?"  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion, "Gohan?... What?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare." He leaned back. "Musta been a bad one. You were tossing and turning and crying."  
  
Usagi touched her wet cheeks. "It was.. a dream?" She looked at Gohan, who was tending the beginning of a fire. "Did I wake you up?" She asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Nah. I woke up ages ago. Can't get back to sleep. It's almost morning now. We should get going soon."   
  
Chibi-Usa nodded. Running her hands over her head, she quickly put her hair up in its customary odangos. "Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked casually.  
  
Gohan was silent for a moment. Well, I'm kinda worried, ya know?"  
  
Usa frowned, not understanding.   
  
Gohan continued. "Well, Mr. Piccolo said we were going to learn how to fly today."  
  
Usagi's eyes opened wide and then she smiled. That was why she had that dream, or at least part of it. She took a deep breath, to calm her and joined Gohan at the fire. "Why are you worried?" She asked.   
  
"Well," Gohan sighed. "My dad told me once that he didn't even know it was possible to use your energy to fly, until one day he was... thrown off a cliff."  
  
"Thrown off a cliff?" Asked Usagi in shock. Why did her dreams always have hidden meanings?   
  
"Yeah." Gohan laughed. "But I guess that's silly. Mr. Piccolo wouldn't throw us off a cliff."  
  
Usagi chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah." She mumbled.  
  
------------------  
  
Piccolo grinned evilly at the terrified looks in the faces of his pupils. He motioned to the cliff they were standing on. "Who's going first?" He asked, playfully.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Explain it one more time.."  
  
Piccolo sighed. "Alright, but this is the *last* time. When you jump, whatever you do, don't think about falling...." Usagi's eyes were wide open. It was exactly the same as her dream. What could it mean? She wondered as she tuned back in what Piccolo was saying. "...Until you get tired, and then come back here." He patiently explained for about the third time.  
  
"But what if..." Usagi started, hesitantly.   
  
"What if. Nothing." Piccolo lashed out. "Second guessing is what will make you fall."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, and nodded. Remembering her dream, she envisioned a white unicorn with wings and her in her princess gown. The difference between this and her dream is that now she didn't feel so calm. However when she opened her eyes she still spoke those two condemning syllables, "Ok." She stepped forward.  
  
Piccolo was taken slightly aback. He was expecting to have to literally push one of them off the cliff to go first. But he also followed the script written in Usa's mind. He nodded. "Fine. Kid, you go first."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, and opened them. "Here goes nothing." she mumbled stepping off the cliff. She again closed her eyes without realizing, only this time she continued falling. She opened them and screamed as the ground got closer and closer. Now she could see the individual trees. Now she could see the leaves clearly. Now she could see the individual blades of grass.   
  
Suddenly she felt something wrench upwards underneath her armpits. She stopped falling and turned her head to glance sheepishly behind her at Piccolo.  
  
He sighed. "Look, kid. You got guts. I'll give you that. But let's try to do it right next time, ok?"  
  
Usagi blushed as Piccolo carried her to the top of the cliff. Gohan got it on the first try. But she jumped several more times, before Piccolo finally called it quits for the day, claiming to be 'sick and tired of playing fetch.'  
  
  
Usagi couldn't understand it. Gohan smiled at her in the firelight. "Don't worry about it, Usa-chan. I'm sure you'll get it tomorrow."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No."  
  
Gohan frowned. "What do you mean no? You're not quitting, are you?" His eyes opened wide.  
  
Usa shook her head. "No. I'm not quitting, but I think that I know that Piccolo will catch me, so I'm not really in danger."  
  
"Huh?" Asked Gohan. "Aww.. Heck. I'm surprised that he caught you at all. I figured he'd let you fall to the bottom, and say it was to toughen you up for training."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled. "He's not really a mean person. He's just really... It's almost like he doesn't know how do deal with other people... especially not kids. 'Cause he's alone all the time. Doesn't he ever talk to other people?" She asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I've never seen him." He said.   
  
Chibi-Usa sighed. "That's so sad. He reminds me of my friend, Setsuna" she muttered.  
  
Gohan perked up. "Setsuna? That's a cool name. Who's that?"  
  
Usa sweatdropped. "Oh, no one really. Just someone I used to know."  
  
"Oh," said Gohan, disappointed. "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Mumbled Usagi...  
  
  
Chibi-Usa woke up freezing. She reached for her covers only to grasp nothing but the cold hard ground. She opened her eyes to find herself on a narrow ledge. She glanced down at the rushing river below her, and looked to the cliff next to her. She couldn't climb the wall. She'd have to jump into the river. Well, she could try to fly, but even if she couldn't she'd be all right. It'd be cold. But... She stood up. Better than staying here all night. She raised her arms over her head for no reason really and stepped off the ledge. She was falling and falling and suddenly she felt someone grabbing her hand. She looked up to see a fairly old man holding on to her, from a much larger ledge. From the looks of his campsite and materials, he was a rock climber.   
  
"Hold on there, little miss. I gotcha." He grunted as he struggled to pull her upwards. "You shouldn't be playing so near these cliffs. What do you think you're doing anyway?"  
  
She frowned. "I was trying to fly." She told him simply.   
  
The man sweatdropped and slipped a little. "Didn't cha momma ever tell you that real people can't..." his last work was cut off as he slipped and the little that Usagi weighed pulled them both over the ledge. The man waited to fall. But he never did, so he opened his eyes slowly.   
  
The girl with the long pink hair smiled down on him and tilted her head. "Fly?" She asked finishing his previous sentence. She pulled him up a little and set him down on the ledge flying in front of him.  
  
The man scratched his head. "Well, I'll be. Now I've seen everything. You ain't an angel, are ya?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled. "Nope." She looked back over her shoulder as if to confirm. "Silly, I don't have any wings. But thank you for helping me." She smiled, bowing in the air quickly, as she flew off.  
  
The man shook his head. "That's the last time I drink before bed." He mumbled  
  
  
  
The sweat poured down Chibi-Usa's face as she barely missed another hit from Piccolo. "Keep your elbows up." He shot at her quickly. He caught Gohan in the face sending the poor boy back a few feet. "Don't swing so wide." He told him focusing for a second fully on Usagi. In that second Usagi barely managed to stay on her feet. Piccolo got in three good hits and she managed to block about 4 more. Then Gohan came barreling back in.   
  
Using usually his left hand for Gohan and his right for Usagi and only occasionally crossing over, Piccolo was still kicking the butts of the five-year-olds. When Usagi was slammed yet again into the ground. Piccolo stopped suddenly. "That's enough for right now. Go get something to drink and rest." He ordered, as he flew off.  
  
Usagi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was only vaguely surprised to see blood. Gohan looked at her, not faring much better. "How you doing?" He asked as they walked to the stream.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I'm fine. Had my mouth open for that last one. Cut my lip. You?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "I think I bruised my butt getting knocked flat so many times. But I'm ok. He was really rough today."  
  
Usagi frowned. "I think it's getting to be time."  
  
Gohan stopped, looking up, as if searching the sky for answers. "You're right. We've only got about a few weeks left."  
  
Usagi looked at the ground. "Do you think we'll be ready?" She asked.   
  
"I hope so." Replied Gohan.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I'm sure we will." She told him with a confidence that she didn't really feel.  
  
  
Piccolo listened to the children talking. He had to wonder too. Were they ready? Could he allow them, young as they were to even witness, let alone fight in this battle? The battle for the planet? He frowned. They were both excelling it their own ways. Gohan was defiantly far superior to Usagi in hand-to-hand combat. His technique is similar to his fathers. But Usagi could literally fly circles around Gohan. They were pretty equal in ki blasts. Both were fast and caught on quickly. He sighed. They were both so innocent, yet so full of hope. It was as if they were hope personified. Piccolo nodded. They were the hope of the entire planet.  



End file.
